


Effective Negotiations

by MagalaBee



Series: Yuri Rarepair Week 2021 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Arranged Marriage AU, Comedy, F/M, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagalaBee/pseuds/MagalaBee
Summary: Constance wanted Yuri to agree to her terms, but first, she was going to have to present him with a good offer. Marriage, after all, should never be taken lightly.Yuri Rarepair Week Day 4: Marriage
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc & Constance von Nuvelle, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Constance von Nuvelle
Series: Yuri Rarepair Week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122386
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Effective Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> Ack, I was rushing a bit to finish this one, but DAY FOUR!!! Twitter poll voted for YuriCoco on this one, and how can I say no? They have such cute supports!

Their eyes were locked, a stalemate of sorts. Constance was frowning slightly in her attempts to look serious and be taken seriously, while Yuri had one eyebrow lifted as if to provoke her.

“Haven’t you already asked me this?” he mentioned. “I distinctly recall you mentioning before that you were hopelessly smitten with me--”

“I said no such thing!” Constance snapped. “Don’t twist my words! Yes, I have presented the opportunity to you before, but this is a far improved proposition. I have thought more deeply on the matter and come to an even more sure conclusion that we should get married.”

Yuri bit his tongue to keep himself from teasing her again, it really wasn’t fair to goad her when Constance was trying so hard to be stern and professional about it. He sighed instead and gestured vaguely to the empty table between them. “Then lay it all out for me, Shady Lady. Tell me why, exactly, you think we should get married.”

“Well, first of all,” she began, “The war has ended, so there’s no longer a need to fret over whether or not we shall both live through another battle. We have survived, so we can safely wed without worries of mourning.”

Yuri decided not to remind her that, as the king of Fodlan’s shadows, he was still at regular risk of serious injuries or death. “Go on.”

“Secondly, as I’ve already stated,” Constance continued, her eyes flickering down towards her hands for a moment before she looked back at him. Her cheeks were tinted a light shade of pink the more she spoke. “It would be very advantageous for House Nuvelle to have someone as feared as the Savage Mockingbird within its ranks. You come with a certain amount of intimidation and protection that is very utilitarian for a young lady in my position.”

Yuri already knew about this, she’d mentioned it the first time she blurted out that they should get married. That had seemed far more impulsive, though. This time, Constance was clearly trying to be eloquent and sophisticated. “Yes, I’m very aware that I could bring a lot of protection. It comes with a bad reputation, though. Are you sure you want to take the risk of scandal?”

“I don’t think there would be a scandal at all!”

“You’d be marrying a known thief and spy.”

“Yes, well…” Constance cleared her throat. “This brings me to reason number three. Since your past actions have been forgiven in return for your services during the war, you actually have a clean slate going into this arrangement. And since you would, in theory, by marrying into the noble Nuvelle house, my name will lend you legitimacy and credence going forward.”

Yuri paused, narrowing his eyes curiously. “Are you saying you would become my eternal alibi?”

Constance flustered again and gave an adorable little huff. “No, I… Well… I didn’t mean--”

Yuri smirked. It was so easy to rile her, he felt a bit bad for doing it. But damn, it was cute to watch her blush spread over her cheeks and her ears. “Relax, I know what you mean. I’m just giving you a hard time.”

Constance pouted at him. “I wish you would take this seriously! Our match could be very beneficial for us both--”

“As I’ve gathered from all you’ve laid out.”

“But you’re being flippant!” Constance snapped. “You’re just teasing me when you should be seriously considering me as a potential wife!”

“I would take you more seriously as a potential wife if you had any good reasons we should get married,” he countered.

“I just told you three!”

Yuri shrugged. “Those are good reasons for an alliance, but not a marriage. Marriages are supposed to be personal, you really ought to appeal to me on a personal level.”

Constance scoffed, looking at her hands again. Her cheeks had gone from pink to red. “Well what does that even mean?! D-Do you want me to tell you I find you handsome? Or, or that I actually like the way you make little barbs, I just wish you wouldn’t make them at me?”

“Those are pretty nice starts.”

“Well, it's true!” Constance’s voice had raised a pitch, she was embarrassed and slightly panicked. “And I… you… We would--”

“Oh don’t hold back now,” Yuri encouraged.

“I think we would get along well!”

It was such a simple statement, but there was a great deal of weight to it. Yuri fell silent, his expression turning more earnest. “You think we would get along well?”

“...Yes,” Constance mumbled, looking away but holding her head up as she did, a haughty little expression of stubborn pride. She was adorable. “We have been friends for quite some time and… You don’t think less of me for my sun sensitivities. And… And I know about your mother already, I know you care about your family, and since I don’t… have any family anymore,” she faltered, but only for a moment. “I think that it would be very nice to be a part of yours.”

Yuri’s eyes softened as he watched her. Constance was beautiful and funny, even if she didn’t try to be, and Yuri would be lying if he said he didn’t feel a certain kind of attraction to her. 

He’d never really thought himself to be the marrying kind but maybe she had a point. Maybe they would be good together.

So he reached a hand across the table and placed his over hers, trying to soothe her obvious nerves.

“Now that, Miss Nuvelle, is a _very_ good reason for us to get married.”


End file.
